


my blood is a flood of rubies

by symbiont



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nwalin Week, Power Play, Teasing, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symbiont/pseuds/symbiont
Summary: ‘You’re dangerous,’ Nori says into the night air, letting it hang in the air between them as he studies the patterns carved into the rock above them. He feels like molten gold, liquid and as hot as the forge itself.
Relationships: Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien)
Kudos: 19





	my blood is a flood of rubies

**Author's Note:**

> i just about managed to get day 1 finished... on the last day. but that's something right? i drifted away from fandom for such a long time but there's always something about this ship and im so glad to finally write something for it. sorry its a little short :)

‘You’re dangerous,’ Nori says into the night air, letting it hang in the air between them as he studies the patterns carved into the rock above them. He feels like molten gold, liquid and as hot as the forge itself. 

‘Aye. Of course,’ Dwalin splutters from next to him, as if what Nori’s said is ridiculous. Nori tilts his head to the side to look at Dwalin, all he can make out is the other dwarf’s profile in the darkness - his fine brow, shapely nose and the strong line of his jaw. ‘How’d you think I got these scars?’

Nori knows, of course, exactly how Dwalin had got each and every one of them. He’s sure that Dwalin has told the stories around the campfire at least one hundred times each, that Nori could recite them backwards by now. Dwalin is very proud of his scars, of his battles with great beasts in the wild and trials living in the world of Men. Dwalin gets this kind of light in his eyes when he talks about them, a far away look like he’s back in the very moment that the story had happened. 

‘I like that,’ he tries again, trying to find Dwalin’s pressure point - to get exactly what he wants without directly asking for it. Nori can’t resist squirming a little closer, though, until their arms are brushing. 

‘I know you do,’ Dwalin replies and Nori detects a little smugness in his tone. Dwalin has always been proud of his work, after all. Dwalin’s voice is so deep and quiet, rumbling from somewhere deep in his chest, deep and feral in a way that makes Nori shiver right down to the tips of his toes.

And then…

Nothing. 

Nori screws his eyes closed, willing Dwalin, Mahal, whoever was listening that Dwalin would understand exactly what he wanted. He squirms again, bumping lightly against Dwalin’s arm as he does so, as the heat in his veins finally becomes too much. Nori feels hotter than the great forges themselves, overflowing with liquid gold and silver and iron. 

‘You want me to be dangerous?’ Dwalin asks, chuckling to himself. 

Mahal wept.

‘If you want me to say please, you’re going to be disappointed,’ he hisses., a stillness falling over his limbs. Silence falls between them for moments that seem to last for an age, each waiting for the other to make the first move and both equally stubborn. 

Nori sighs at the first touch, because Dwalin’s big hands are  _ finally _ touching him, bracketing his waist as if he was some lean, narrow elf rather than a sturdy dwarf (if a little less stout than most). Dwalin swings his great body upright with surprising swiftness, so that Nori is pinned beneath him - his solid thighs pressing against Nori’s hips as Dwalin’s hands close around Nori’s own.

‘This dangerous enough?’ Dwalin says, pinning Nori’s hands above his head.

Nori struggles a little, for show to rile Dwalin up more than anything because he already knows every aching detail about how much stronger Dwalin is than him. Dwalin’s fingers tighten around his wrists and Dwalin shifts, bearing his weight down a little more so that Nori feels confined, safe like the entire mountain is pressing down upon him.

His veins are molten. 

‘More. Dwalin.’ Nori bites his tongue around the pleas that are threatening to break free, break the banks of his defenses like liquid gold.


End file.
